Vow
by kuri-kiki
Summary: An unforgivable love, strong enough to destroy. Even when bound to another, their desires could not resist each other. Elricest AU.


**hi my name is kiki and i fail at grammar all day everyday**  
**okay no but seriously HELLO HI first fma fic ; ;**  
**loosely based off of the song Black Vow by Rin Kagamine. I don't really like the Vocaloids honestly, but MAN THIS SONG IS JUST :( STORYLINE;; ;A;**

**ANYWAYS. Elricest AU, one-sided Edwin. **  
**[ I really love Winry and Edwin don't get me wrong, this plot just... came to me ;A;]  
****also forgive me if it's a little ooc ;_; any tips on their characters would be nice! o:**

**ENJOY. **  
**-Kiki**

**p. 4sorrowfulsongsomeonegetmyas sintogear**

* * *

She was beautiful, but not the beautiful he yearned for.

Long gown swept the floor drastically with every twist and turn their handsome companions directed them too. Sweet and light music played gently in the background as the dancers swiftly glided in elegant circles around the room full of people from all over the land; it was, of course, the most vastly attended ball of the season.

Out of all those waiting on the sidelines, gossiping and devouring the food offered, only one seemed unaffected by the entire atmosphere of the event, looking out at the sea unamused.

"Come _on,_ Edward, smile at least!" His mother provoked him. Still, he remained untouched. She smacked her lips, "At least be somewhat happy that your fiancé will be attending. You won't be so lonesome then, will you?"

Ignoring her question - moreover, scared to admit the terrible truth - he quietly mumbled, "Well of course she'll be here, this is _her _manor."

With a 'tsk' and a sigh, Trisha still would not give up. "Well, her brother will be here, too. You like Alphonse, don't you? You two get along well!"

"...Yes," Edward said at last, a mischievous smirk creeping on his face, "we get along very well."

The divine music came to a stop as the dancers glided over to the side. The only sound that could be heard was the /click clack/ of a single lady's shoes against the shiny tiled floors. All those in the ballroom turned their attention respectively to the woman of the hour being assisted by her brother. With her great beauty, she was the most desired in the land.

"I welcome you all to an evening full of excitement! Please enjoy yourselves to your fullest extent!"

With a loud cheer, the party commenced once again, only more rowdy as the two loveliest people in the room had appeared. All the suitors - even those committed - lined up to sweep the gorgeous lady off her feet, while the fanatic females flocked to the prince's side at once, trying desperately to woo and claim him.

The lady was not in the least interested. Her attention quickly drifted to the grumpy - but handsome - man slouching around the food table. Constantly making excuses, the maiden finally freed herself from the clingy admirers and practically danced her way to the scowling man.

"Entertained as usual, I see?" She mocked, shooting a lopsided smile.

"Be satisfied that I actually showed up. I wouldn't have if it wasn't _your _demand, Winry." Edward shifted his eyes to lazily point his attention towards the beauty in front of them, however failed as it kept drifting in search of his particular friend.

Apparently not noticing, Winry merely laughed. "I am not Winry. Here you must call me _Miss _Winry. I've told you time and time again, Edward!"

The other rolled his eyes unamused, his grumpy mood seeming to show more and more as the hours drew late.

He felt a hand patting his shoulder, and he looked up to see his mother smiling innocently. Evidently his distracted place of mind had caused him to wander into his daydreams, blocking out reality (which his mother had always scolded him for since he was a child).

"Why don't you take Winry to the floor? It has been a while since you've seen each other."

Edward dreaded this. His hatred for any sorts of balls or parties could only increase at this painful part: dancing. Though quite talented at the rhythmic ordeal, Edward completely loathed anything to do with it, and always desperately tried to find excuses to escape the terrible misfortune.

Winry didn't particularly love it either, but unlike her fiancé, she put up with great enthusiasm as she knew it pleased her guests. So, at hearing the invitation, she grabbed Edward's hand and yanked him to the ballroom dance floor, where he quickly straightened himself and grabbed her, swiftly balancing a pattern with the other dancers.

One thing Edward hated about the ball was the awkwardness. His eyes never completely met his partners, instead wandering off everywhere besides them. He didn't know what to say, either. Although beautiful, Edward was extremely clumsy with words, rather showing how he felt with actions, which caused great irritation to everyone involved with him.

It was usually Winry that was the first to break the uneasy silence, for she was a one with words rather than actions.

"You're rather distracted tonight. Looking for someone?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but she was barely worried about his faithfulness towards her - moreover, doubted he could be able to come towards that with his attitude.

"No," His eyes shifted carefully to the large gathering of females near the polished staircase. "Alphonse is still popular, I see. Isn't it about time for him to be wed? Engaged, at the least?"

The woman sighed, thinking the dreadful thought of her younger brother being someone's betrothed - the thought alone made her shiver.

"Mother thinks he is too immature and irresponsible to marry," looking to see the confused look on her lover's face, she added, "and I agree with her; Alphonse is completely naive when it comes to the world of love."

An elegant swing and a graceful twirl before Edward settled with a frown.

"He knows more than I. And he is a wonderful man, why are you so worried?"

"Why are _you _so concerned about my brother's love life?"

The music became to quiet as the song ended. People clapped, some demanding encores, which the band complied to. The music looped again, but Edward stubbornly complained and the two escaped to the sidelines, meeting with Edward's parents once again.

Winry was a friendly person, one that's bubbly personality was contagious. Even Edward himself couldn't help but be drawn in by her laughter. She could get along with practically anyone, including Edward's stoic father.

Smiles and laughter were shared, although Edward's attention wandered further more, seemingly lost in the bustling crowd of gowns and suits. He could hear desperate yells in the back of his head to leave the three and attempt at a search for the one his eyes kept trying to meet, for he was bored of dancing and drinking.

All he wanted was to be taken away.

Lost in his gaze, Edward didn't feel a firm hand snake up his shoulder, only noticing when he heard that soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"Lost again, Edward?"

A devious smirk crept its way upon the older man's face again. His face turned towards Alphonse, who had finally escaped the clutches of the needy women. The younger one - granted, the taller of the two - smiled a gentle grin back before turning towards his sister.

"You do not mind if I steal your beloved, right, Sister?" Upon receiving a sceptical look, he continued, "I wish to show him something. The artifact from Xing, the one Father brought back for me? I figured Edward would enjoy seeing it."

With his sister's approval, Alphonse pulled Edward by the wrist through the thick crowd and up the large staircase in which he had strutted down earlier. After a few minutes - to which Edward complained that it was, "too long," and he was getting impatient - of twisting and turning, walking through hallway after hallway, door after door, the two finally came to a stop. By this time, Alphonse's grasp on his wrist had lowered into the other's hand.

Alphonse turned to the other and smiled a pure smile, one that dripped libidinous too.

"I'm sure you'll _love _it, Edward!" He swiftly opened the large door to his equally large room. Edward slowly walked in - very slowly, as if he was indecisive whether he was welcomed or not (which irked Alphonse, as he knew he was only doing this as a tease).

Upon finally entering the room after moments of dawdling, the prince slipped behind him and slammed the door shut and aggressively threw himself at Edward.

Lips smashed. Tongues harmonized. Moans sang. Limbs tangled.

As hot breath wheezed, Alphonse soon took control and pushed Edward roughly onto the bed, clinging and attempting to rip the irritable clothes off him. He failed to succeed, but instead settled for raking a warm hand up the other's hefty chest, causing a moan to emerge and echo throughout the room.

It didn't take long until Edward pushed Alphonse away. The two panted heavily, both staring lustfully into each other's eyes. By then their hair were in great messes, and drool dripped from both of their mouths.

"...We can't. Not here, not now. She'll find us," Edward sat up at last and wiped his mouth.

Alphonse cringed and looked away, highly envious and maddened with his sister.

"Of all people, why is it you that is my sister's betrothed?!"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his beloved's hair.

"I know, I know," Was all he could say. They had been doing this for years, sneaking off to express their feelings of love and desire in private. Winry didn't know - no one did. It was their secret, a secret that caused pain and regret.

"Edward," Alphonse sucked in a sharp breath of air, "don't marry my sister. I won't be able to bear to see that."

"I can't do that, it'd break her heart!"

"But you marrying her would break mine!"

"I _know_!" Edward laid back, trying to smooth out his tangled hair and lightly swearing while doing so. "But I can't do anything about it, Alphonse. You'll be engaged soon too, and soon we'll forget about each other and this affair."

Alphonse looked down. He knew he was right, and he didn't want to hurt his sister either. His sister didn't do anything! She didn't know of what they did, nor did she arrange the marriage.

"...I don't want to forget. I won't forget you ever, you're forever scarred on my heart."

A long silence stretched, both drenching in the terrible sound. Faintly the sound of the elegant music could still be heard. They knew their time was ticking short, but neither wanted to admit it. Two weeks until the wedding, time was precious.

Or could they continue the affair even after marriage?

"...We must go," Edward said at last, "we are taking too long."

"We'll just-..." It was futile to argue with him. "...Fine."

The two departed to the main room once more - briefly stopping at the guest bathroom so Edward could comb his frizzy hair (and making witty comments in the process) - where they walked depressingly back to Edward's parents and Winry, who were still chatting away.

"Oh, you're back already?" The young maiden sounded decently surprised. Usually their trips to Alphonse's bedroom - in which she believed was them talking, rather than making love - took much longer than what today's visit was.

"Mm,"

Alphonse turned his attention towards Edward's mother, completely ignoring his sister and her betrothed, and politely bowed, striking a very casual conversation like he always did.

Instead of participating in the chat, Winry leaned her head onto Edward's shoulder, and whispered, "Enjoy the artifact?"

Edward was confused for a moment and fell silent. Upon finally remembering, his voice stammered slightly as he tried to cover up - for the millionth time, he told himself - his beloved's lie.

"A-Ah! Yes, but I'm not quite interested in Xingnese designs." Did that seem believable? He hoped so. His lies usually were enough for Winry to believe, so he - hopefully - was saved.

"...I see."

Their eyes met, but Edward could see something shimmer in her beautiful blue eyes. Something that wasn't usual, a strong emotion that looked like it was screaming to come out.

He was dumbfounded at first, but as he squinted more and more to find out what it was, he soon knew.

And it horrified him.

_'I know.'_


End file.
